Princess Gwenevere/Starla
Gwenevere, Princess of Avalon is the main character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla in Starla & the Jewel Riders (international version). She was voiced by Kerry Butler for the show's first season and by Jean Louisa Kelly for the second one. Princess Gwenevere (or Starla, depending on which version of the show), the daughter of Queen Anya and King Jared, is the newest Jewel Rider and the current leader of the group after she received the Sun Stone and gets paired with the unicorn Sunstar. Gwen is gorgeous, intelligent, graceful and poised, and always looking for an adventure. Among her suitors are Drake and later Ian. As the series begins, Gwenevere is to become the Queen of Avalon when she comes of age. But a disaster strikes and Gwen must lead her friends Fallon and Tamara on an heroic Jewel Quest to defend her kingdom from the forces of darkness and from unstable wild magic. To fulfill her destiny as the future queen, she first needs to come to be the savior of Merlin and the entire Avalon from her evil aunt Lady Kale. Description Gwenevere, or "Gwen" to her friends, is the bold and very beautiful Princess of Avalon. Gwenevere is a true heroine, ready to face the challenges that await her as she rides the wings of her destiny to vanquish evil and secure her rightful place as the next Queen of this magical kingdom. Soon she gets bonded with a rare and stunning golden winged unicorn named Sunstar. Physical attributes *Age: 16 *Height: 5' 6" *Hair: Blonde, worn long, sometimes with a fashionable braid *Eyes: Piercing blue Personality Guinevere's inheritance from her famous namesake includes courage, a strong will, and a certain impulsiveness. Gwen also has an explosive temper. Her parents, Queen Anya and King Jared, have always had a difficult time controlling the headstrong girl and her fiery temper, and lead her to realize her potential and her destiny to become the future Queen of Avalon. Although Gwen can be snobby and pretentious despite her beauty, sometimes taking the attitude of a pampered brat, Sunstar always helps the girl develop her inner beauty. Gwen will learn to mature in her thinking, her ways, and her outlook. Sunstar will help the Princess make the right decisions, and do the right things. and Fallon|220x220px|left]] Gwen has two solid friends and allies in Fallon and Tamara, friendships based on mutual respect. Although Gwen sometimes finds herself jealous of Tamara's musical and magical abilities, and Fallon's physical prowess, the Princess is proud of her friends and knows that when the three girls work together, the strength of their powers can only be increased. in "Wizard's Peak"]] Being the Princess, Gwen is constantly aware of being in the public eye and is very concerned about her appearance and looks. Having been raised a very proper young lady, Gwen's manners and grooming are impeccable, yet she has little patience with mundane activities and can not help but let loose occasionally with a streak of playfulness that comes as a complete surprise to her friends. As for affairs of the heart, with so many young men competing for her attention, she seems to be especially interested in flirting with the Pack leader Drake.(Gwen to Drake in "Dreamfields": "When I become Queen, I will need a King by my side, someone strong yet gentle, kind, and loving.") Later she falls in love with the mysterious hunk named Ian and they quickly become intimate. "]] Gwen Drake 1.png | With Drake in "Wizard's Peak" Gwen Drake 2.png | With Drake in "Fashion Fever" Gwen Drake 3.png | With Drake in "Fashion Fever" Gwen Drake 4.png | With Drake in "Wishing Jewel" Gwen Drake 5.png | With Drake in "Love Struck" Gwen romance Drake.png | With Drake in "Dreamfields" Ian Gwen.png | With Ian in "Prince of the Forest" Gwen romance Ian.png | With Ian in "Prince of the Forest" Gwen Ian.png | With Ian in "The One Jewel" Abilities ]] Gwenevere is graceful, poised and well versed in various schools of martial arts. When she puts her mind to it Gwen can be an excellent student, although she is more interested in sharpening the social skills and responsibilities that go along with the role of being Princess. Gwen loves to look good. Representing the new generation from the Crystal Palace, Gwen is quite at home in diplomatic affairs, especially parties. Hobnobbing and chit-chatting with the Lords and Ladies of the land comes very naturally to her and her innate intelligence, irresistable charm, and incredible beauty always puts her at the center of every crowd. Princess Gwenevere has bonded with a magnificent golden winged unicorn named Sunstar. They wear the Sun Stone, a golden Enchanted Jewel handed down from her mother, Queen Anya. Gwen flies Sunstar with a commanding sense of style and grace but both know they must live up to the expectations placed upon them and the pressures of being the best. The only thing that Gwen is afraid of is not doing something well. Although she always gives the appearance of absolute confidence, deep down she is insecure about living up to her legendary mother's accomplishments. Jewel power in her first season armor]] It was the proudest day in Gwenevere's life when she received the Sun Stone. Sharing that special moment with Sunstar made it even more wonderful. Their bonding is a rare blend of champions that all of Avalon look to with hopeful hearts, for the Sun Stone harbors the power to shine its rainbow lights and make things grow strong, healthy and beautiful. But now, without Merlin to teach her how to use the magical Sun Stone, Gwen will have to rely on her friends and Sunstar to support her efforts. The Sun Stone is difficult to master but the headstrong girl will never give up and is very determined to learn. When all else fails, Gwen's explosive bursts of temper always forces the jewel to work on some level. Background Gwenevere is the princess of the kingdom. She is has had the finest schooling, the finest training, and has been bred with the finesse and refinement that the royal family would convey upon their children. Gwen carries herself with poise, sophistication, and the worldly ways of a cosmopolitan "city-girl". This attitude sometimes puts her at odds with Tamara's simpler "country-girl" way of looking at things. in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] When the series begins, the sixteen-year-old Gwenevere is only about to become a Jewel Rider of the sacred Sun Stone and the heir to the throne must be worthy of being one. However, since Anya's jealous and hateful sister Lady Kale disrupted peace in the kingdom, the pressure on the Queen to test her daughter was very great and the pressure on Gwen was even worse: if her wicked witch of an aunt prevails, all of Avalon's magic will forever be turned to evil. Now the young Princess must lead her friends to save their mentor Merlin and to once and for all rid her kingdom of the terrible dark powers of Lady Kale and the ancient wizards led by Queen Morgana. Gwen Sunstar ship.png | Gwen with Sunstar on their ship in "The Jewel of the Sea" Gwen S2.png | Gwen's second season armor in "Morgana" Ian 25.png | Gwenevere with Ian just after defeating Kale in "Spirit of Avalon" Fashion and style As a Jewel Rider, Gwenevere wears a unique winged helmet signifying her bonding with Sunstar, the winged unicorn. The helmet, crystal gauntlets and breastplate, are used for protection when using the power of her Enchanted Jewel and for riding the wild magic. For parties, craft fairs, and ceremonial balls, Gwenevere is very conscious of her appearance as her company is frequently sought by young Lords, handsome Princes and knights from around the kingdom. She has a dazzling wardrobe with special outfits for every occasion. Gwen also happens to have excellent taste and prefers materials from the finest suedes, silks, and leathers, finely tailored, and accented, of course, with fur and expensive jewelry. * Favorite colors: Golds and violets, offset by blues and pinks. * Favorite foods: Ice pies, chocolate shakes. * Pet peeves: Tamara's babies can be pesky troublemakers. Gwenevere has an especially tricky time with Cleo, the spoiled baby unicorn, who follows her and Amber around, hanging on their every word. Gwen has an aversion to dirt and hates to get herself dirty. Behind the scenes Gwenevere was voiced by Kerry Butler for the show's first season. Butler was replaced by Jean Louisa Kelly for the second one due to her conflicting Broadway schedule. Gwenevere has been named Guinevere (but still shortened to Gwen) in the early versions of the show, where she would also use different colors than mainly pink. Gwen was also supposed to have a younger sister named Tara. Her Sun Stone originally was to use different colors of the rainbow to access its various powers. See also * List of characters * Royal family Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Royal family Category:Jewel Riders Category:Heroes Category:Female characters